Pikachu is not a real animal?
by ImmortalBerry
Summary: One-Shot: Thor wonders why Mjölnir appears in places where he didn't leave it. Is he losing his mind? Or is someone pulling a prank on him? But that is impossible... or is it? And: Thor really wants to go to the zoo someday in the future. Starring Homecoming Peter Parker.


_AN.: Welcome to this little story. This is officially my first journey into the MCU. I hope you'll like this story. This story takes place before Infinity war and after Homecoming. Concerning the events of Civil war: They just talked it out and got back together with a certain wall crawler as addition to the team. Also, Bruce did reappear after CW for this story._

_Also: I don't know what this is... but I hope you like it._

* * *

It had been a wonderful, quiet Sunday morning for a certain Asgardian Prince. Thor was currently in the communal living area of the Avengers tower. He'd been up early and decided to head to the kitchen before everybody else did to make sure he'd get the last pop tarts before anyone could snatch them away from him. He wore a simple pair of gray sweat-shorts and the hoodie Tony had given him the first time Thor had decided to stay over in the Avengers tower. It was a yellow hoodie with very soft fabric, which had some kind of midgardian animal on it. The animal had yellow fur, red cheeks and pointy ears with black tips. What Thor liked the most though was the thunderbolt shaped tail the animal had. Though he would never admit it, the god had grown quite fond of the adorable creature. He couldn't wait to go to that place people called 'zoo' to see one for himself.

While passing through the living area on his way to the kitchen, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He came to a stop and turned towards the object of his sudden interest. A frown appeared on Thor's face and he scratched an itch on his head that wasn't truly there. _I could've sworn... _He folded his arms in front of his broad chest while still staring intently down at something lying at his feet. In all its beauty and majestic as always, Mjölnir sat on the floor, close to the panorama window, bathing in the first rays of sunlight. Of course, Mjölnir's sight was more than once the cause to render people speechless or to put them in a complete stage of awe, but the reason why Thor was staring at his mighty weapon right now with such a weird mixture of enchantment and consternation was the fact that _Mjölnir was not supposed to even be here. _Okay... Thor had to admit that he sometimes tended to become reckless concerning Mjölnir's whereabouts. There was no reason for him worrying about it being stolen. If he left it somewhere, he could simply call it and it would come flying right to his outstretched hand. One time, he forgot where he left it in the tower and called it without thinking further ahead. It dutifully came flying to his hand but Tony then had to repair three walls and one ceiling. That had not been the only time when the Avengers had complained about Mjölnir lying somewhere. He had to promise them to never leave his hammer on top of a toilet seat ever again and that one time where he had put it down in front of a door, unintentionally locking it by doing so, they weren't that happy either... But Thor was a good friend and he respected their wishes. From then on, he made sure to keep track on where he put Mjölnir down and he made sure that it would not disturb anyone living in the tower with him.

So, seeing Mjölnir lying to his feet when he most definitely had left it on the table over there yesterday before he went to bed, managed to astonish the Asgardian quite a lot. Footsteps behind him made Thor turn towards the doorway to the communal area; With fast strides, Captain America had entered the room and was probably on his way into the kitchen area as well. He stopped as soon as he saw Thor looking at him.

"Good morning Thor." Steve greeted him with a warm smile. Steve wore a sweaty, tight shirt, hugging his muscular body. The shirt was matched with a pair of sport pants, the outfit indicating that Steve had already been out and about, probably jogging or hitting the gym. Thor held a great deal of respect for someone as dedicated as Steve Rogers.

"Good morning Captain." Thor greeted him in return, but the greeting missed Thor's usual booming and therefore made the Captain stop in his tracks.

"Everything alright, Thor?" Steve asked. Thor looked at the Captain for a few drawn out breath before he decided to just ask him straight away.

"Well... You didn't happen to-" Thor stepped aside to offer Cap a view of his hammer sitting on the floor. "-leave Mjölnir here...?" The Asgardian asked skeptically. Steve's gaze wandered from Mjölnir back to Thor's face before his face lit up into a warm smile, accompanied with a soft chuckle.

"Thor, I feel honored that you assume I'm worthy enough to wield Mjölnir, but you know that I can't lift it. Remember? We tried before." Steve said in good humor. The serious expression on Thor's face made Steve frown though. "Why are you asking?" He asked carefully, tilting his head slightly.

"I could've sworn I left it somewhere else yesterday... Someone must've moved it." Thor mumbled but Steve was able to catch every word due to his enhanced hearing. He waved Thor's idea off.

"There is no one worthy among us besides you, Thor. Sometimes people just misplace their things." Steve looked at Thor with sympathy in his eyes. "Trust me, it happens to all of us from time to time."

"Hmm." Thor answered only half-listening to the Captain's words, still frowning down at Mjölnir. With a sigh, he bend down to grab the handle and lifted his hammer as if it was light as a feather. He went to the table where his weapon had been the evening before and put it down. Steve watched him while he did it.

"Do you want breakfast pancakes Thor? I was about to make breakfast just now and I'd like for you to join me." Steve invited him. Thor's face split into a mighty smile as he accepted the invitation in a booming voice, following Steve into the kitchen.

* * *

The smell of pancakes had soon lured the remaining Avengers into the kitchen where they now sat around the marble kitchen isle, eagerly shoving pancakes into their faces. Clint had been the first one to magically appear in the kitchen. Out of nowhere he had suddenly been squatting on top of the isle, much to Steve's displeasure. Natasha had entered the room afterwards on soft soles, making almost no sounds as she approached a chair and sat down. She wore a gray tank top, black sweat pants and fluffy pink slippers (a gift from Clint) and was clearly enjoying an easygoing morning with her team members. Next to enter was Tony Stark, who made a beeline for the coffee without wasting his breath on greeting the other occupants of the kitchen first. He filled his favorite cup up to the rim and took a hearty swig before letting lose a contempt sigh. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. The dark circles under his eyes suggested that he had spent an exciting night in his lab again. The others were used to his sleep deprived behavior and didn't take his reticently demeanor to heart. Opening his eyes, Tony let his gaze wander over his fellow teammates before a special someone caught his eye. Tony observed as Thor shoved a pop tart on his plate from one side to the other with a fork _without actually eating it._ It was clear that Thor was lost in thought.

"Hey, point break." Tony said nonchalantly, getting Thor's attention. "What's on your mind?" Tony asked while taking another sip of the black liquid in his cup. Thor's eyes snapped from Tony to the others faces who were looking at him now as well. The thing with Mjölnir just wouldn't leave Thor's mind. He was so sure that he had left it on the table... It was simply impossible for it to be someplace else. And if Thor really just misplaced it, what would that say about his memory? He had an excellent memory and was still way to young with his 1058 years of age to be concerned about memory issues. It had to be something else.

"Well, Man of iron, it seems that someone among us is worthy." Thor answered. Every pair of eyes in the room -except Steve's- widened comically. Each Avenger turned to look at each other, trying to spot the worthy person by catching sight of obvious behavior, body language and other signs. Soon, all gazes landed on Steve, who had simply continued to flip pancakes at the stove. Tony was the first to burst.

"Capsicle! Congratulations! I knew the day would come."

"Oh man, Cap... You lifted his hammer without an audience? You have no sense of dramatic art." Clint interjected.

"Impressive." Black Widow added. Steve was already waving at them frantically, spatula in one hand.

"No, I am not worthy. I did not lift Mjölnir." Steve was staring into disbelieving faces. "Thor just happened to tell me about something that had occurred in the morning. That's why I already knew about it." Steve said defensively, spatula still raised. Almost as one, all heads present turned to Thor again. Thor was still picking at his pop tart with his fork.

"Then who is it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Thor answered. He looked up into questioning faces. "Yesterday evening I had put Mjölnir on the table and this morning, it was on the floor instead of where I had left it." Thor said. "Someone must've moved it."

"But that's impossible." Clint stated the obvious. "I didn't move it, so who could've? Ow!" That had earned him a pinch in the side from Natasha.

"Aren't you sure you just mistook the place where you left it?" Natasha asked calmly.

"I assure you that it was not on the floor when I left it there." Thor said, putting on an almost pouty expression.

"Okay, okay point break. Who knows? Maybe you called for it during your sleep and caused it to move off the table?" Tony tried to reason. Thor opened his mouth to retort something, but deflated almost immediately. _That could be possible... _He was able to move Mjölnir from a distance by simply willing it to move. There was a possibility of it happening subconsciously. Thor slowly nodded before returning his attention back to the people currently glancing at him curiously.

"That might in fact be a possibility. It certainly is more likely than someone present being worthy." Thor stated, causing a collective exclamation of 'Ouch' from the people around him. The lighthearted banter continued on, the matter of Mjölnir soon forgotten. The breakfast was almost finished when a yawning Bruce Banner shuffled into the kitchen, heading for the coffee machine with almost closed eyes. The shadows beneath his eyes could rival Tony's anytime.

"Brucie!" Tony addressed his favorite science bro in a sing-song voice, making the tired man flinch. Banner took a cup of coffee and a pancake before shuffling out of the room again. On his way out, he was ran over by Tony's second favorite science buddy.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Dr. Banner!" Peter said while helping Bruce back to his feet. "I am late for a meeting with my friend Ned because I overslept- oh Ned is gonna kill me! That means if you don't kill me first Dr. Banner. I mean I would totally understand it if you'd like to kill me... Not that I want you to kill me! Oh god you are probably all about peace and no violence and- Oh no! Look at you lab coat, the coffee spilled all over it I'm so sorry!" Peter rambled and rambled on as he used his web shooters to shoot a string of sticky silk across the room to snatch a dry cloth from the counter and then proceeded to hurriedly dry Dr. Banner off. Banner just let loose an exhausted sigh and slowly walked back to the coffee pot to fetch himself a new cup. Peter guiltily followed him with his look.

"S'Alright." Bruce said to him while he passed Perter by on his way out. Man, he was tired.

Peter snapped back to reality and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Stark. Good morning Cap, Nat, Clint, Thor." They all wished him a good morning, too. He took one of the pancakes Steve had stacked on a plate. He paused halfway through shoving it into his mouth to direct his gaze upwards to the ceiling. "Good morning FRI." Peter said.

"Good morning Peter. I have to remind you that you are still running late for your meet-up with Ned Leeds." FRIDAY said in an almost motherly voice.

"Oh sh-"

"Language." Four voices said simultaneously.

"-shhhhhhiiiit..." Peter said slowly, dragging the word out after not being able to think of another 'sh' word. He grinned cheekily before bolting out of the kitchen, getting barely away from Cap's wrath. Tony smiled fondly in the direction their youngest addition to the team had just disappeared to. Peter Parker, their own personal friendly neighborhood Spider-Man sometimes happened to stay with them in the tower. Tony had gone certain lengths to make sure the wall-crawler had a room for himself. He had even decorated the room with some Iron Man merchandise. Peter liked it a lot. The kid brought a fresh breeze into all their lifes. Mornings like this one gave them the chance to start the day with a good laugh and a fuzzy feeling in their stomachs. Movie nights all made them feel insanely old compared to Peter because of his comments about some of the films and Tony wouldn't want to miss the hours he spent with Peter tinkering in his lab. The boy was a genius. It's almost scary how quick they all grew fond of Peter and how fast they had gotten accustomed to his company.

By now, Thor had managed to finish his Pop Tart... And furthermore, he ate five additional ones. These Pop of Tarts always managed to change his mood for the better.

* * *

The Avengers sans Spider-Man and Wanda were currently resting in the kitchen. Almost all of them had a glass of water in one hand, taking greedy sips to quench their thirst. They had spent the morning in the gym, training to strengthen their teamwork and to train their stamina and strength. Tony had been nagging and whining almost the entire time, trying to argue that he wouldn't need to train his body for using the Iron Man suit. Cap took no mercy. On all of them. They had all trained together; fist-combat, strategic infiltration and then they had played through a typical 'rescue the hostages' scenario. Because both of them would've made the rescue way to easy as rescuers -or way to hard if they'd played the hostage-takers- Vision and Wanda spent most of their training time as hostages. They were all exhausted when they were dismissed from training by Steve. Peter had still been bursting with energy and strength and had decided to go on patrol as Spider-Man after enjoying a quick glass of water. Wanda went to her room to freshen up.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." Clint muttered, a sheen of sweat shining on his forehead. He jumped down from the chair, pushed away from the isle and shuffled over to the couch when he suddenly stumbled over something, crashing to the floor painfully.

"Ah! Ouch..." Clint whined as he slowly sat up from where he had landed.

"Are you alright?" Several people asked, concern evident in their voices. Instead of answering, Clint's eyes searched for the reason he fell and his look soon landed on a big metal hammer sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Thor! Don't just put Mjölnir down wherever it pleases you! It could be dangerous..." Clint grumbled in a huff. Thor had turned to Clint as soon as he had heard him hit the floor, but his eyes were fixed on his weapon. He was sporting a disbelieving look on his handsome face. Clint rubbed his hurting wrist while looking at the Asgardian.

"Thor?" He asked. Thor snapped out of whatever had gotten into him before he stood up and helped the fallen archer back to his feet.

"I am sorry, Eye of Hawk... It seems like it escaped my attention how inconveniently Mjölnir was placed." He took Mjölnir from were it sat on the floor and put it on the surface of the isle. Clint decided to leave it at that and continued to shuffle to the couch were he flopped down lazily. The other Avengers were soon preoccupied as well, taking care of their own business. They didn't notice when Thor went over to Vision who sat on a stool nearby and spoke to him in a hushed whisper.

"Vision... Have you recently moved Mjölnir from where I put it?" Vision tilted his head in question.

"No, Mr. Odinson. Has something occurred which caused you to ask me this question?"

"No, no. I just wondered. There is no problem, don't worry." Thor nodded at Vision before parting and leaving the room. On his way out, he stopped in his tracks to turn back and grab Mjölnir from the isle.

"You are coming with me."

* * *

It was weekend, Saturday evening to be more precisely and the Avengers had gathered for a Movie night. Tony was currently kneeling in front of the TV, making a few adjustments to make sure they get 'the best movie experience'.

"Just don't overdo it, please. I don't need _to feel_ the sound vibrating through my body like last time." Clint said while rubbing his chest. He had already occupied the best spot on the couch. Natasha and Wanda were discussing which movies they wanted to watch, each one going through a list on their phones. Steve was standing next to them, looking over their shoulders occasionally, feeling quite lost. Bruce had come up from the lab to join them but was currently seated in one of the armchairs, still holding a Stark-tablet to bypass the wait with working on the project he was currently dealing with. He grunted in annoyance from time to time. The others knew they should leave him be. Vision was busy in the kitchen microwaving popcorn and filling up several bowls. Thor entered the room having Mjölnir in one hand and wearing his favorite hoodie again. Another reason why he loved the yellow piece of clothing with the rare animal on it was, because every time he wore it, all the faces in the room lit up. They all smiled at him warmly, saying that the hoodie suits him more than he might believe. He went over to the couch and put Mjölnir down on table in front of him before snuggling into the pillows. While the others got ready for their movie night, Thor stared intently at Mjölnir, not letting it out of his sights. For a few days now, he had kept his hammer close, by trying to catch it moving on its own. As he had expected: Nothing had happened. Thor was seriously getting paranoid... and riled up because of nothing. He sighed heavily. Maybe his mind was just playing a trick on him. The couch next to him dipped as Natasha and Wanda sat down, announcing they wanted to watch as many Harry Potter movies as they could managed today.

"Good thing Strange isn't here. He would totally lecture us during the whole movie about how all of the magic truly works." Clint said while readjusting one of the pillows.

"Is everything set? Is everyone ready?" Steve asked, quite interested in watching a movie about magic. Tony stood up from his position in front of the TV screen and turned towards the couch.

"Slow your horses Cap. The kid is not here yet. He went out earlier to get us all some more snacks." Tony informed his team members. As if on cue, Peter stumbled into the living area, balancing multiple bags, all bursting with snacks.

"I didn't know which snacks you preferred." Peter said, out of breath. "So I bought all of them."

"Underoos!" Tony beamed at his favorite kid, greeting him with open arms. Peter wobbled over to him, but instead of giving him a hug, Tony snatched one of the bags of snacks from his arm, fishing out a bag of chips. Peter flopped down on the couch next to him, pouting. Natasha was at Peter's side in the blink of an eye.

"Tony! You can't deny Маленький паук a hug after offering it to him in the first place." She wrapped Peter in her embrace and then proceeded to ruffle his hair when he began to protest. After a while they were all set and ready for their movie night, chatting softly with one another and passing the snacks around when Peter's gaze for the first time since he entered the room, fell onto Thor.

"Oh cool! Thor, your hoodie! You like Pikachu as well?" Peter asked the Asgardian enthusiastically. Thor was almost startled by the sudden attention from the child.

"What is this 'Pikachu' you are talking about, Man of Spiders?" Thor asked curiously. Peter's brows furrowed in question, his eyes jumping from Thor's hoodie to his face.

"Well, I thought-" Behind Thor and in Peter's frame of view, Clint was wildly flailing his arms, Natasha was shaking her head slowly and Wanda was waving her hand in a slicing motion in front of her, trying to cut Peter off. "I thought..." Peter became silent, not quite understanding why his teammates were acting so strange.

"You were saying?" Thor's interest was aroused. Thor and Spider-Man were still behaving a little distant towards each other because Thor had to be off world once in a while. The kid was also really shy around the Asgardian, making it hard for them to form a strong relationship. Thor even sometimes envied the other Avengers for being that close to the Man of Spiders when he himself only managed to have a basic, awkward conversation with the webslinger. Peter's sudden interest in Thor seemed like the opportunity Thor needed to find something they both liked or had in common.

"Tell me about this Pikachu, Peter!" Thor boomed happily. Peter's face lit up as well and ignoring all the warnings he got from the Avengers, who were still signaling him frantically, Peter explained.

"The creature on the hoodie you are wearing is called Pikachu. It's a Pokémon. I love Pikachu." Peter stated simply.

"Oh! This creature!" Thor pointed to his beloved hoodie, stroking the cute creature on it fondly. "Then I love Pikachu as well! This is my favorite piece of clothing besides my armor. You know, I want to go and see this... 'Pikachu' for myself." Thor exclaimed. It took a few seconds for the wheels in Peter's head to turn, but deciding that Thor probably wasn't talking about going out to play Pokémon Go, figured he was talking about the new movie coming to cinemas pretty soon.

"I want to go watch that film as well! Can't wait to see Pikachu on the big screen." Peter watched Thor gaping at him for a second or so.

"There is going to be a movie about this animal? If you'd like to watch it, then I could accompany you. But I'd also like to visit one of these so called 'zoos' where we can see a real Pikachu up close." Behind Thor, Peter could see Clint face-palming.

"Ahem, _kid..." _Tony tried to interfere from next to him but Peter's attention was completely on Thor. _Oh!_

"Thor, I think you misunderstood something. Pikachu is not a real animal. It does not exist. It's fictional. There were several games and TV shows and movies starring Pikachu and there is a new movie about to drop soon as well. If you like we could go there and watch it together." The room was filled with a collective gasp. The rest of the Avengers suddenly seemed to have something better to do than looking at Thor. Clint was fiddling his thumbs, Natasha was playing with a lock of her hair, Wanda let a popcorn glide through the air thanks to her magic and Bruce's face had disappeared behind the Stark-tablet again.

"I told you. I told you we shouldn't keep it from him." Steve said to Tony, disappointment displayed on his face. Tony ignored Steve for the moment.

"Thor listen..." Tony tried.

"What does he mean, Stark? Pikachu is not a real animal?" Thor asked incredulously, his voice slightly wavering. The dream he had... The dream to see this midgardian creature in real life was crushed.

Peter caught on to the mess he had apparently just created and tried to fix it.

"Mr. Thor! Yes, Pikachu might not be real but there is so much to play and watch about him... If you like him, what does it matter if he truly exists or not. As long as he exists in our hearts." Clint almost threw up because of Peter's cringy speech. "And to be honest with you, You couldn't have picked a better Pokémon to like. His abilities are all lightning-based." Thor perked up at that. With a small voice, he tentatively asked: "Is Pikachu also the strongest? Like I am the strongest Avenger?" Thor eyed Peter skeptically.

"Yes! Yes, of course! There is no one stronger!" Peter says, laughing nervously.

Thor soon forgave the Avengers for keeping him in the dark for so long. They all apologized to him, saying they just didn't want him to be disappointed. They finally got comfy on the couch and started watching the first Harry Potter movie. They passed bowls of popcorn and chips to each other and commented on the movie they were all certainly enjoying.

Peter, who was slouched on the couch, munching on some chips sat up suddenly and bend towards the table in between the TV screen and the couch.

"I'm sorry, but this is blocking my view slightly." Peter stood up, grabbed Mjölnir by the handle and lifted it effortlessly. He turned to Thor. "I'll put your hammer over there, okay?" Peter trotted to the table close by and put Mjölnir on top of it, oblivious to the shock hanging thick in the room until he registered that Clint was currently choking on his drink, Tony was exhaling a soft '_oh my god'_, Bruce sat there with his mouth wide open and almost everyone had turned in there seats to stare after Peter. That's when it came to Peter's mind that he might've done something wrong. _Oh no! _

"Was I not supposed to touch it? Oh god, I wasn't, was I? I-I..." Peter had picked up Mjölnir again, helplessly turning on the spot, not quite knowing what to do with it. Suddenly, Thor stood up from the couch and advanced towards Peter in fast, determined strides. Mentally, Peter already waved the chance of a friendship with Thor and most importantly, his physical integrity, goodbye. Then Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly while laughing loud and warmly.

"Man of Spiders! You are worthy!" Thor shouted out, while he smiled at him like a proud father would at his son. Peter couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. The other Avengers who had previously occupied the couch had come over to them as well. Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'll be damned, kid. You truly are something special, aren't you?" He smiled warmly at Peter as well.

"Маленький паук." Natasha said simply while nodding at him in acknowledgment. Clint puffed theatrical while smiling. "You show-off."

Peter was confused. Did he do something wrong? Something right? "I don't understand what just happened..." He said while staring at Mjölnir he was still holding in his hand, blinking rapidly.

"It's just more undeniable proof that you are a rightful part of this team, Peter." Steve said, sporting a proud expression as well. The look on Peter's face made Thor chuckle. He gently took Mjölnir out of Peter's hand to put it on the table next to him. "Let me explain to you what kind of wonder you just performed. Mjölnir is not an ordinary weapon. It was made from a special metal from the heart of the dying star. Only a person who is worthy can lift and wield Mjölnir. The unworthy cannot budge or move this hammer from wherever it is put down. And my father once said that whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Peter's eyes had comically widened during Thor's explanation.

"The p-p-power of Thor?" Peter stuttered. "Does that mean I'll be able to fly through the air with it? UH! UH! Can I summon lightning when I use it? Can I summon it?" Peter was ecstatic.

"God help us all." Tony muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

It had taken a while for the excitement to simmer down. They were all back to watching the movie and enjoying themselves when A sudden idea made Thor sit up sharply and turn to Peter again.

"Peter, let me ask you something. Was this the first time you lifted Mjölnir or did you do it before?" All focus was back on Peter, the other Avengers waiting for the response as well.

"Hmm." Peter nodded, while chewing and swallowing a mouthful of popcorn. "Yes, I lifted it before. I once needed to use the table for my homework and the hammer was in the way so I put it down. Oh! And that one time where it was occupying one of the chairs in the kitchen while we were all having a drink after training. I wanted to sit down, so I put it on the floor instead. Sorry." Peter said timidly. They couldn't believe their ears. Especially the last thing Peter had just recounted. A room full of superheros and nobody had noticed the miracle happening right under their noses.

"No, it's okay..." Thor said, smiling to himself. Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony were nodding to themselves in understanding.

With Peter being worthy, Thor still knowing he had a good memory and Pikachu being still in their hearts, they managed to watch three Harry Potter movies.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this... this story._  
_To be totally honest with you guys, When I first had the idea to write this story, I didn't plan on bringing Pikachu into this at all! I just didn't want to call this story 'worthy' because there are already too many story within this trope having this exact title ... So my weird mind thought: Pikachu it is._  
_Thanks for reading ^^_

_Bonus: Thor and Peter started watching Pokémon together and their friendship deepened._


End file.
